Pain, Pleasure and Romance Oh My!
by X-E.x.E-X
Summary: Orihime runs into a good friend in the street; a friend she's been having... dreams about... Is Rangiku receptive to such ideas? Lol as if you don't know what's gonna happen. Super lemons, gikuxhime
1. Dreams Realized

**First Bleach story, with one of my favorite yuri couples. Don't own Bleach, enjoy.**

Orihime found herself wondering the streets of Karakura Town, window shopping as she carried her groceries home. "Eggplants, chocolate sauce, calamari, and radishes—perfect! I can make my special stew!" the buxom young redhead thought aloud to herself. Suddenly she noticed someone on the other side of the street, wondering if it could really be the person she hoped it was—it was. Orihime blushed heavily as the dirty-blonde haired woman sauntered in front of her.

"H-hey M-matsumoto-san..." Orihime squeaked out. "OH HIIII ORIHIME!" Rangiku squealed as she rushed over to hug her friend. Orihime blushed intensely as Rangiku took Orihime in for a big hug, partly crushing her, but also bringing their bodies together in a way Orihime had only dreamt of. "OHH I missed you so much Orihime!" Rangiku shouted in excitement. The auburn haired young girl could barely respond, caught up in the feeling of their bodies being forced together, she didn't want it to end. "So how have things been? Any progress with a certain substitute soul reaper?" Rangiku said slyly, letting go of the disappointed Orihime. "Hah… well… no, not… exactly…" Orihime said, still collecting herself.

The truth, was that Orihime had always had feelings for Ichigo—he was always coming to her rescue, always went to the ends of the earth for her, and she loved him for it. The last couple weeks or so however, she had been having well… confusing dreams to say the least. Dreams she didn't want to end. Dreams involving a certain beautiful blonde in a school uniform, that would almost certainly end with her waking up to wet pajama bottoms. Occasionally she'd find her hand gently rested on her clit, as though Orihime had actually been touching herself in her sleep… "Well I haven't exactly said anything to him heh" Orihime continued her usual cute, timid fashion. "Aww my little Hime needs to cheer up! How bout a sleep over? I need a base of operations—don't tell anyone but I'm here to follow recent hollow activity in this town, it's been really weird…" Rangiku spouted.

Orihime couldn't believe what she was hearing "O-of course Matsumoto-san!" Rangiku furrowed her brow "C'mon Orihime, we're good friends" she said, putting her arm around Orihime, who shuddered at her touch. "Just call me Rangiku—and drop the honorifics" the d-cup vixen continued, winking. "O-ok!" Orihime replied, just happy Rangiku kept pulling their incredible bodies together. "Hey, Orihime, you're really beautiful you know that?" Rangiku remarked. "O-o-oh r-really? Um… thank… you…" Orihime choked out, twiddling her thumbs hoping that the buxom soul reaper wouldn't notice her face turning all shades of scarlet. "Oh no, I mean it, you're so sexy! I can't believe you aren't taken yet!" Rangiku said, oblivious to the effect her words were having on the poor girl. Orihime couldn't even respond—she merely shook her head to acknowledge she heard Rangiku and turned her head away to try to hide her intense blushing. "Hey, Orihime—I'm gonna take another look around the park and then I'll call it a day. If I go back to your house after, will that be fine?" The gorgeous soul reaper inquired. "Y-yeah, definitely!" Orihime said, still shy yet excited. Rangiku burst into one of her huge ear-to-ear smiles "Great! It shouldn't take me more than an hour or so, seeya!" Suddenly she brought her lips close to Orihime's ear—who again quivered at their proximity. "Hey, I'm gonna leave my gigai at your house first ok? It would be dangerous if I ran into a hollow in this form" Orihime, still quite shaken didn't hear a word she said, but managed an 'O…k….' "Awesome!, seeya around Hime!" Rangiku said, taking off towards the equally buxom redhead's house.

Orihime finally made her way home about an hour later, heart racing as she eagerly half expected Matsumoto to be there waiting for her. Instead she came home to an empty house—disappointed but relieved at the same time, not sure if she could handle being in the same house alone with the soul reaper. Another hour passed by—Orihime began to worry. "Maybe I'll just check the park, and see if she's ok. I'll leave a note in case I miss her too" the gorgeous redhead thought to herself. After she wrote out a note explaining her absence, Orihime took off for the park at a quick walk. She made it a block from the park, hearing the clash of swords and started sprinting to find Rangiku bleeding heavily as a giant hollow towered over her. It looked like a praying mantis, with a mask similar to something you might dream in a nightmare. It slashed away at Rangiku with four bladed arms, occasionally making a fresh cut, adding to her already blood soaked black robes. The stunning soul reaper gracefully rolled, dodged, deflected some blades with her sword, and as the fourth arm came across to make yet another fresh cut, an orange shield stopped the blade in its tracks.

"Rangiku!" Orihime yelled "Are you alright?" she asked, knowing full well the beautiful blonde wasn't alright at all. "I'm.. argh! Fine!" She grunted in response, trying to dodge and block the relentless assault from the hollow towering over them both. The mantis-hollow let out a bloodcurdling scream, digging its four arms into the ground. "What is it doi—oh no…" Rangiku thought to herself. "ORIHIME, GET OUTTA THERE" She yelled. It was too late; the cero was already firing in her direction. Orihime didn't flinch. Her face showed a new determination, and perhaps even a bit of anger, as she called forth a shield "SANTEN KESSHUN, I REJECT" the cero refracted off the shield, as smaller crimson bolts bounced off randomly, putting craters everywhere in the park. "Rangiku, let's end this!" Orihime found herself yelling to her own surprise. It was true that often, Orihime was a pacifist, and often faltered at harming anyone—even enemies. But seeing Rangiku in this state brought forth a new side of Orihime. A new determination. "R-right" Rangiku sputtered. "GROWL, HAINEKO" Her sword evaporated into a solemn gray ash. "KOTEN ZANSHUN" Orihime yelled, bringing a small black figure surrounded in a bright sun-colored aura. "ATTACK" the two yelled in tandom, as Tsubaki flew straight for the hollow's mask, surrounded by a swirl of dark gray ash.

The hollow tried to charge another cero, and as the two attacks hit there was a massive explosion of blood-red cero, sun-colored aura, and gray ash. The two gorgeous women covered their faces to shield themselves from the explosion, waiting for the smoke to clear. Suddenly four bladed arms were seen swinging wildly through the smoke, as the headless body started flailing, slashing Rangiku just below her bust one more time before evaporating. "UAHH" the dirty-blonde soul reaper screamed in pain before hitting the ground. "RANGIKUU" Orihime yelled, tears streaming down her face. "Soten Kisshun!" The buxom redhead yelled desperately, putting her hands to her hair pins as the two fairys flew forth creating a healing light around the busty, blood-drenched soul reaper. Orihime stood there for the longest 5 minutes of her life, focusing all her reiatsu into healing Rangiku until the sexy blonde's long eyelashes fluttered.


	2. Goddesses of a Feather Sleep Together

"Oh thank goodness!" Orihime breathed in relief. "Hah thank… you… Hime… I would've be—" The redhead cut her off, Rangiku taking note of her moonlit face… the face of an angel. "Don't talk yet, you're not fully healed yet." An hour later, the two made it into the door of Orihime's house, good as new. "I feel great Orihime! You really saved my ass down there!" Rangiku said, perky as ever. "Oh, well it was nothing really" Orihime said, back to usual timid self. Rangiku slid her robe off, revealing dark red panties and a dark red bra—a sight Orihime couldn't handle "EEEP RANGIKU IM SO SORRY ILL LEAVE I DIDN'T KN—" It was Rangiku's turn to cut Orihime off, grabbing her and pulling the redhead to her. "No" she said in an all-together softer… different… seductive… voice…? "I want to show you how grateful I am… if… you're interested in that kind of thing, that is" Rangiku said slyly.

The buxom redhead couldn't believe her ears, eyes or… any of her senses really. The sexiest lieutenant in all of soul society, holding her, throwing herself at the beautiful redhead. "I-I uh… ok" Orihime simply agreed as Rangiku brought their lips together. "Wow it's really hard to kiss you with our boobs being so big… they're as big as mine are! Maybe if you took your clothes off…" The busty soul reaper said smoothly, winking. "Hah… y-yeah" Orihime replied, stripping down to nothing but a light blue bra. "Oh my god Orihime, you're so hooot! C'mere!" Rangiku said, pulling the equally busty redhead to her. Their d-cups matched up equally, the dirty-blonde lieutenant's dark red bra against the athletic redhead's light blue bra. Cup to cup, it felt better than Orihime imagined, and she got wet instantly. They were both on their knees in Orihime's bedroom. Their kissing was still strained, Rangiku had to mash their tits together even to reach Orihime's lips. "Mmm your lips taste great Hime… like strawberries" Rangiku said smirking.

The lusty soul reaper pushed Orihime back onto her own bed, causing her to yelp in surprise. "Relax… save your screams for later… you'll need em" Rangiku said with another wink. The buxom blonde bent over, wrapping her arms around Orihime's thighs on either side and thrust her tongue into the angelic redhead's cave, frenching Orihime's second mouth. "UAHHH" Orihime screamed, clenching the sheets on her bed. It was too much, Orihime had never felt anything like it—she came after only a few seconds of tongue play, her back arching as she sprayed all over Rangiku's face. "Wow, you're really sensitive down there" Rangiku said, wiping her mouth with a giggle. "Sorry…" Orihime said in a near whisper, her tits bouncing with her labored breaths. "Don't be! We're gonna try something else" Rangiku said excitedly. The sexy lieutenant reached inside her robe pocket and pulled out a… "W-what is that?" Orihime's eyes went wide, as Rangiku strapped the object on.

"This my darling Hime, is a strap on dildo" The dirty-blonde said in a perky way, her smile turning devilish. "Well ho—EEP" Orihime was taken by surprise as Rangiku pulled the buxom redhead off her bed and pushed her gently against a wall. "It'll feel better completely naked" Rangiku said matter-of-factly as she worked both their bras off. "Ahh much better… muuch… better… mmm" the lieutenant said as she pressed her body up to the redhead's, their tits squashing together softly as they brought their lips together again, this time with tongue. "Mmm… mmfaj… mmaoir" was all Rangiku heard as Orihime tried to talk, though her tongue was wrapped around the busty blonde's. Rangiku understood, taking the large plastic cock and positioning it right at Orihime's entrance. "Brace yourself, my Hime" she said quietly.

"MMF… MMFFLA" Rangiku muffled Orihime's screams with another French kiss, plunging straight in almost all the way. The buxom soul reaper broke the kiss to speak once the busty redhead stopped screaming. "Hold on darling, this is gonna get rough!" Rangiku wrapped her arms around Orihime, crushing their tits together so their hard they looked like a figure 8 with ovals. The dirty-blonde soul reaper then worked her waist, plunging in and out. With Rangiku's arms wrapped around Orihime, the only part of them that moved were both of their groins in rhythm— the horny blonde rammed her center into Orihime's, the buxom redhead's back and ass slamming the wall as they writhed together against it. "OHH RANGIKUU" the crimson-haired angel screamed "UHH AHHH.. UNHH" with every thrust, Orihime screamed in response.

"Oh Hiiime, you like this don't you… mmm" Rangiku purred, slamming her red-headed angel harder and harder into the wall. "OH YES PLEASE KEEP GOING GIKU-SAN" Orihime yelled, her bust still slamming against Rangikus, their lips ocassionally meeting, tongues wrapping around and sucking on each other. The lusty lieutenant felt Orihime's opening tightening around the strap-on, and started moving faster, pumping in harder and further than she had before. "UAHHHHH" Orihime screamed, wrapping her legs around the dirty-blondes waist, begging the sexy soul reaper to fuck her harder. "MORE, MORE MORE MORE UAHH RANGIKUUUUU" Orihime gave a final scream, her pussy spasming wildly, gushing juices all over the lieutenant, before passing out, laying her head on the gorgeous blonde's shoulder. "Sleep well, my little Hime" Rangiku said, bidding the redhead goodnight as she laid her down on the bed and tucked her in, looking one final time as the moonlight shone on Orihime's angelic face. "What an angel"

**The end. I'm not really going to say much other than that one was more fun to write than the others. I really like this pairing, but comment on others you'd like to see and I'll make it happen. Bushido out.**


End file.
